compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gaal Zerquino
Birth and getting a name He was born in Anzat, the homeworld of the Anzati. As usual in his race, nobody gave him a name. He left Anzat when he was ready for go on hunting his soup, but he realized that it wasn't the best way to be relationated with people. For that reason, he uses his beard to cover all signs that lead the people to identify him as an anzati. Gaal left Anzat when he was ready for go on hunting for "soup"...This soup gives the Anzati race a perceived form of immortality, seemingly never succumbing to old age, able to sustain life for over a thousand years with little resemblance of aging. But then he realized that it wasn't the best way to be relationated with people. For that reason, Gaal uses a beard to cover all signs that lead the people to identify him as an anzati, specially the prehensile proboscises he can use to drink "soup". As he generally sais: "When an anzati is hungry, he hunts for his soup... When I'm hungry, I try to find another thing... people just don't understand the idea of soup... but anyway, it is advisable not to get close to a hungry anzati, specially if he's under 200 years..." His first trip was to Kessel, where he met an old hapan miner called Taddeus Zerquino, who treated him kind, for Taddeus only son, Giorgy, was found dead in some strange situation. Taddeus thought that he was similar to his son, so he gave him the name of Gaal. After Taddeus death, Gaal took the name of Zerquino to honor Taddeus memory. Anzat, once again at home Back home, met a young anzati that, just like him, was wondering with destination unknown. He adopted him as his younger brother, and gave him his surname: from now on, that young anzati would be known as Tony Zerquino, who was found dead on year 8, day 167, under some strange situation... His days on Anzat were grey, and he doesn't want to remember those days, for his real anzati feelings were there, and he tried to get soup from every sentient he met. One day, he met a New Anzat Order officer, who led him into the group. New Anzat Order He thought that another way of life was possible, in a place were nobody would ever discriminate him for being an anzati, so Gaal Zerquino joined New Anzat Order to achieve the Long Lost Glory of his race, and began militar career as a Midshipman in the Royal Anzatan Fleet. He was soon promoted to Acting Sub Lieutenant, gaining a steady place in the 1st New Anzat Defense Fleet. He also served as Commander and temporary CO of the 5th Anzatan Logistics Fleet. Finaly got to the rank of Line Captain and served as Executive Officer of the 13th Anzatan Defense Fleet. Avance Coalition Due to differences with the High Command, along with some of the members of the Fleet Command, he decided to leave NAO. They created the Order of Anzat, in which they will all be Knights, always fighting for freedom and entrusting themselves to the brotherhood they had. They joined all together Avance Coalition and founded the Escadre 6. Zerquino served as Master Flight Officer and Executive Officer of that battlegroup. Shortly after joining Avance he was personally invited to be part of House Vigihan, one of the Houses of Avance. He was given a Knighthood, and since then he is known as Sir Gaal. He was also granted the Title of Baron of Barab I and currently holds the Title of Marquis. But then again, members of Escadre 6 were leaving: Gabriel Turner left for New Republic and died in a security operation, Ridley Forge went back to New Anzat Order, Taak Debou died in a weird accident... Captain Vincent Strife-Antaria, Commanding Officer of Escadre 6 and Gaal decided to disband the unit, so Gaal moved to Golan Technologies, a place he could feel like home, since he met most of the members of the House he was part of there... He joined as Assistant Director of Fleet Operations, and later gained the rank of Director of Moddell Division. He kept his Master Flight Officer rank and he was appointed by Captain Strife as Executive Officer of ASF Reserves. Right After Captain Strife went on an unexpected journey to the other side of the Galaxy, Gaal assumed command of ASF Reserves, and reformed the group. He was granted the rank of Captain of the Reserves and leads the group. He was also appointed as Governor of the Barab System, and is one of the founders of the Barabian Commonwealth, inside the Atei Dominion. Category:Individuals